Black Gives Way To Blue
by VicBaws
Summary: When Black and Blue team up nothing can stop it...can it?
1. Chapter 1

Act I: All Secrets Known.

- **Chapter 1: Prologue.-**

* * *

[Febraury 18th 2014] -4:32pm-

I hate this.

I absolutely positively loathe this kind of thing.

What am I talking about? Well ask the pink haired well-endowed Yuigahama-san next to me. You can also ask the sly, foxy and rotten Irohasu in the passenger's seat and last and but not least the late 20s-something educator driving this car, Hiratsuka Shizuka-sensei.

...how I keep getting in these situations is beyond me.

You must be wondering who I am and why I'm refusing to go along with these people.

My name is Hikigaya Hachiman.

And why I'm refusing to leave my house? Because there is no reason to leave at all. Nathan, Nothin, Nada.

Let me trace my steps back to 3-4 hours ago, at exactly 12:14pm where I was in a state of blissful sleep until ny darling cute little sister let intruders into my sanctuary. My room no less and permitted them to drag me away to do their bidding.

They gave me less than a second to clear up the daze of a rude awakening and had me take a quick shower while they waited in the living room.

If it was any other people I would have locked the door to my room. Or if it was Totsuka I would have locked the room with him inside...

...

N-No! I would never do that to Totsuka! I need to clear up my mind from these impure thoughts of mine!

Ahem...

As I was saying, the objective of me getting showered and dressed was to acompany the two flowers and the withered rose to a little walk around Destiny-Land, under the pretense of "Unwinding. Having fun." Give me a break...

Could I have declined? I did actually, a lot.

Would they let me decline? No they wouldn't.

Yukinoshita couldn't accompany us as she had some family matters to attend to. Some important family reunion or some matter like that. The riajuu clique wasn't invited for some reason. Better for me. Miura scares me. Hayama annoys me. Tobe harasses me with constant uses of the word "bro". Ebina creeps me out and..ha?...I feel like I'm forgetting a couple of side characters there. Meh, not important. Moving on, Totsuka couldn't come as well for some reason (sadly) and Zaimokuza was considered...only considered, as well as that brocon...Kawasomething but she SURPRISINGLY had to take her little sister to the dentist. On Sunday.

Damn. Wish I could have used that excuse too.

But enough about that.

'What's so much entertaining than sleeping in on a sunday like this!?' I exclaimed as they dragged me out of my house.

My words were met with dissapointment, disgust and a grazing punch to my right cheek. They all made my efforts to decline useless.

Yuigahama used her pleading puppy eyes, Isshiki used my guilt and Onii-chan mode and Sensei...well...she scares me too. More so than Miura or Haruno. Definitively more so than Miura or Haruno.

As my plans of escape failed, I had to go along with it. My attempts at sneaking out foiled each and everytime. We stayed there for like, four hours and now we were on our way home, being driven by Hiratsuka-sensei.

But even me, for cynical that I may be, I admit that it was fun. We rode on some rides, we walked around and since it was still early we couldn't see any fireworks or a parade but it was good enough.

...N-Not that they would ever know.

Using my calculating eyes I managed to snatch crane game prizes for the the two girls and the woman while we were going on our way out.

Yuigahama, who I had gotten her a red dog, was clutching it tightly to her sizeable, ample chest.

O-Oi! Cut that out. You're giving me a reason to stare...

"Wasn't it like, sooo nice of Hikki to get us these plushies?"

Isshiki, who was sitting in the passenger's seat (by calling "shotgun") lifted up her little yellow fox plush for us in the backseat to see.

"Yup! Senpai, didn't know you could be a super useful guy ya knooow?"

I grunted.

"...you say that like I haven't been useful to you at all."

"Ahaha stop saying weird stuff senpai!"

Tch. I am useful, just so you know. You don't get sore from carrying stuff all the time ya knooow!?

Sensei, who had her plush Goku sitting in the dashboard of her car, spoke up.

"You should cut him some slack Isshiki. He is actually really useful, he just needs a little motivation hahahahaha!"

"Tch." I frowned and looked out the window.

If by motivation you mean a punch that could totally cost you your job, then yeah.

Sensei spoke up once again, skillfully driving like she knows the streets like the palm of her hand.

"Well, we ate at the park but how about some drinks?"

Is this woman serious?

"Sensei, it would look back for you to have alcohol while you are with us. Also you are the designated driver, because well, none of us can drive."I said in a matter-of-fact kinda way.

Just the sole thought of dragging an alcoholized Sensei around gives me chills. Someone please take her already! I don't wanna end up taking the bullet!

I could practically hear Sensei roll her eyes.

"Yui, hit Hikigaya in the head for me please."

Yuigahama grinned beside me and raised her red dog plush, letting it collide softly with the top of my head as she let out a cute "Ey!" sound.

"I meant drinks as in something like juices or soda, Hikigaya. What do you guys think?"

Isshiki nodded. "Today the day was kinda hot. I know a really good place a couple of blocks ahead. I'll guide you sensei!"

"That would be totally nice. My throat feels parched hehehe." said Yuigahama.

As for me I simply grunted in response. Next destination: That place Isshiki is guiding us.

* * *

As the red sports car containing the three girls and the loner was heading towards the juice shop Isshiki Iroha had recommended, a senior student from Kaihin Sougou made his way towards the same restaurant. With dark blue hair, dark blue eyes and riding a silver bike, he skillfully drove towards his destination.

* * *

The road made my bike rumble as I made my way around the block.

It was a beautiful sunny sunday. A perfect day for some last minute discussion.

...yeah it wasn't that great of an idea to say yes to Kaori about going out today. Sundays are kind of a bad day for me. It's the only day I can actually catch my breath.

But hey, at least it gives me some time for me to clear up my head from all of the student council's mumbo jumbo.

You're probably wondering. 'Who the hell are you and what role do you play in the council?'

Name's Ishii Yuichii. I'm 18.

And how did I join the Council?

It was I guess around...August. I met a girl one day. My landlords daughter. We didn't talk as much before the day a wooden panel almost crushed us.

I saved her, at the cost of my back being filled with splinters. And we became friends after that

The place her dad rented me was a really accesible apartment for me. A living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom and I'm content with that.

Living alone let me spend time with my very own thoughts.

I started to have these really deep thoughts about just what the hell I was gonna do about the future.

About many things and it kept going on and on until I couldn't find an answer.

Was I gonna get a crap job or a good job? Was I gonna live on a barrel or a penthouse? Minimum or a nasty wage?

I felt empty at that time. It didn't actually made me sad or depressed, just, numb.

Hollow. Like the windows to my soul. My eyes.

Walking around the school one day I found some red haired guy and a gray-ish haired guy moving some big boxes. Since I had nothing better to do I decided to help them out.

It turns out they were the Student Council President and the Vice-President.

Long story short, I joined as a volunteer to the student council alongside my brown haired friend months ago.

It was kinda fun and it kept me busy from those empty thoughts that plagued my mind.

Plus it was also amusing to see the new StuCo president Tamanawa struggling to find a solution that went well with the stuff he spouts.

I came to a stop as the traffic light turned bright red, indicating 'stop or be arrested, you punk!'

My momentum died down as I stopped just behind the pedestrian crossing area, waiting for the light to turn green.

After a few seconds of sitting upright in my bike, tapping my foot on the concrete, my phone buzzed.

Lifting up the visor in my helmet, I was met with my smartphone's screen, showing a contact photo of my brown haired 2nd year kouhai, a message from hers saying 'Don't be l8! :)' And an address attached to it.

Huh. She might as well just had called me. Why waste time typing out a message? Anyways, as I started typin-

*HOOOOONK*

HOAH!

Startled I looked back, meeting the gaze of a balding guy in a bussiness suit. He pointed ahead and made me realize the light had turned green already.

O-Oh...my bad.

Waving sheepishly at him, I pocketed my phone into my pocket and placed my left foot on to the peg. Turning the handle backwards I gained some speed, moving forward faster towards my destination while I placed my visor down.

That was embarrassing as hell!

After parking nearby and locking my helmet on the handle, I walked around a little shopping area.

A family restaurant, a music shop, a traditional ramen place and...aha! There's the place.

It was a colorful building, painted yellow and purple. It had glass doors and restaurant-type windows with decals announcing discounts and flavors. The billboard read "Jay And Bee" in vibrant, eye catching colors.

I made my way towards the glass doors, pushing it open.

"Welcome." Said the pretty waitress at the door. It seemed like a western style placed since everyone had their shoes on still so I nodded at the waitress and walked further inside.

"Ishii-senpai! Over here!"

A voice calls out to me and I lay my eyes on the sitting figure of my kouhai.

I approach her and sit opposite of her in a table.

"Heya."

I sat down opposite of my kouhai as she smiled at me. Adjusting my seat, I meet the brown eyes of Orimoto Kaori.

She's wearing a black long-sleeve shirt and an open denim vest. She has a skirt that matches with the vest and black leggings with black sneakers.

Oh and I'm wearing a gray dress shirt and with some regular jeans and brown boots.

...I bought them just for this kind of occasion.

*cough*

Just saying.

"What took you so long, Ishii-senpai?" She said as she passed me a small menu. "I was gonna order for you but I'm not really sure what do you like."

"Traffic's a pain." I said as I grab the menu and scan around the pages. "Why'd you even wanna meet up here? It's kinda far."

"W-Well, it looked fancy so, I didn't want to come alone. It would be...ahem..embarrassing haha~"

"Psh, yeah okay."

A few moments passed as I settled down on the comfortable restaurant chair. I leaned back onto the chair, basking in the warmness that my jacket and the restaurant gave off.

I looked towards Kaori.

She looks good.

"You look good." I told her.

If I wanted to progress, I needed to take bigger steps. This, was one of them.

She recoiled and brushed off her sleeves and vest. "T-Thanks...y-you don't look half-bad either."

Well that went better than expected.

It could be said that Kaori and I are close. Maybe. I believe there can be friendship between a girl and a guy without romantic feelings surfacing.

...I said I believe something like that could have happen but...I already failed in the feelings part.

I don't know, the way she treats me...

Maybe I'm just flattering myself. I still have tricks up my sleeve should my assumptions be true.

Now, you probably already know her. Why? Dunno. But I know you probably know her.

She's a nice and kind girl that is friendly to anyone.

...compared to me, I'm a fearful and dark guy who scares away anyone...not that I want to scare em off.

And that begs the question.

Why do I hang out with her?

Mostly cuz she's sometimes so damn blunt. She voices her thoughts like no one else does and I think that's really cool. And because she isn't wary of me just because I tend to be quiet. Apparently she finds that funny.

Seriously, people think you have a devious scheme brewing when you don't talk much. I just don't have anything relevant to say, ok?

Let's just check the menu before I get all annoyed in a sunday.

Juices, shakes, sodas, water, tea, coffee and beer make up the drinks menu.

Wait. Beer? The hell?

"Hey Kaori, what the hell's this place?"

"Hm? Oh yeah! Well it opened a few weeks ago. It's a restaurant with a juice bar and it's a bar at night."

Weird. But whatever.

Wait, what?

"You said restaurant?"

"Yeah! Flip the menu open. It has a selection of dishes."

What kind of devious marketing expert would combine those two?

"Alright then...hmmm."

What should I pick? They have burgers, sushi, ramen, fried chicken, curry, salad, eggs and toast...

...seriously. This kind of places is where diets come to die...

I placed the menu down. "I guess I'll have a burger and a soda." Hopefully the wait won't be long. Well there's not many people in here but still.

"In that case I'll have some sushi and iced tea." she said as she waved to a waitress.

After our orders were picked and the waitress left to the kitchen area, I was left with Kaori not knowing what to do or say.

Thankfully she picked up the conversation.

"Sooooo senpai, you're probably wondering why I asked you out in such a short notice."

"...You owe me a damn sunday. I should be sleeping right now."

"Wow, is that really what you would have been doing right now? Hilarious!"

The waitress comes with our drinks, telling us that our food will be ready in a bit and she leaves while bowing.

Kaori grabs her iced glass of tea and takes a long sip of the straw as she swipes her bangs to the side.

That hair is too damn fabulous to be true.

A-Ahem.

I stir my cold soda, watching the ice and the drink swirl around making a tornado before I take a sip myself.

...

"Friday night." I said aloud.

"Huh? What do you mean senpai?"

"Friday night is...a better time to...y-know, go out, have fun, hang out."

"O-Oh."

Sigh.

"I'm saying whenever you wanna meet, do it on Friday night. Sundays are an absolute meh. T-That goes for me as well..."

"Oh! I-I see..."

Kaori puts her glass down and she places her elbows on the table, propping her face with her hands and exhales. Lookin slightly red.

I guess that's my cue to start asking.

"So? what's eating ya?"

She breathes deeply and sits upright, placing her hands neatly on the table like a real Ojou-sama and gazes at me with as much intensity as a pair of brown orbs could give.

W-Whoa...right now she looks so beauti-

*BAM*

She then abruptly drops her head on the table. Slightly making the items on it bounce.

There goes the Ojou-sama...

With a whiny voice she says "Ishiiii-senpaiiiii, help meeee."

Sigh.

"Depends. What happened?"

She slowly lifts her face up and begins to sort out her messy bangs.

"Well, it's about Tamanawa-kun."

Huh.

"...what did he do?"

She grips the hem of her vest. And her face starts to scrunch up in different ways, as if looking for words to say.

"He...H-He..."

"He...?"

"He...confessed to me...and..."

...

"...A-And...?"

"I...rejected him."

"Oh...alright then.." I cleared my throat. "Will you excuse me for a bit?"

"Uh...y-yeah?"

"Ok, be right back."

Standing up and walking around, I asked a waitress for the restroom. She pointed towards the back of the restaurant.

Arriving to said restroom, I locked the door and walked towards the mirror in the sink. Opening the faucet.

Splashing some water in my face. The water running was the only sound in the room, as well as my heartbeat.

I closed the faucet.

*drip* *drip*

...

...

"HE ACTUALLY DID IT THE ABSOLUTE MADMAN!"

I screamed.

Ahem.

Drying up my face, I exited the restroom and took my previous place in the table.

Well that took a turn for the worse.

For Tamanawa anyway.

...why do I feel relieved all of a sudden.

"Sooo...do you feel like, bad or regretful or something?" I asked.

She takes another sip of her iced tea and sets it down, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Well...Tamanawa-kun is nice but...I already have someone I like...and I couldn't accept his feelings."

"...Really now?"

I think I sounded a little bit harsh since she flinched and stayed quiet for a bit.

I glance at her hands and they are tightly gripping the hem of her skirt.

Must be tough, huh?

I decide to change the topic as she seemed sligthly uncomfortable.

"Well, you can't always win. Tamanawa has been lucky lately, I heard he got a sh- I mean a lot of votes when he was elected. And I hear he's popular sometimes with the girls. He's also really handy and intelligent."

Kaihin Sougou doesn't have much high caliber students like say, Sobu High, most are pretty average in the grades department, including myself.

Then there's Tamanawa, who had these ideas for a better 'School Experience' as he said it. He pretty much improved Kaihin Sougou a lot when he was elected months ago.

Of course he didn't do a 180° right away. Slowly but surely the school is improving.

His methods, speech and the 'sign language' as me and Kaori like to call it, are peculiar. Sometimes he over complicates things and when he realizes he messed up, he gets all nervous and makes hand gestures and uses english words randomly.

Apparently he read somewhere that moving your hands while talking has a positive effect but he overdoes it.

But I gotta say, he's a damn fine prez for Kaihin Sougou.

"Anyway, why did you asked me out for? To talk about you rejecting Tamanawa?"

Her face stiffens up and turns the slightest shade of red. "C-Course not! I mean...I wanted some advice from you also. W-Well, more like I had to ask you a question..."

A-Ah.

I clear my throat. "What kind of q-question?"

She looks to the side and sighs softly. "If someone you talked to a lot and you considered a friend rejected you. Would you hold it against that person?"

Oh.

Good question.

I lean back on the chair while I tap my chin with my left hand. "I wouldn't exactly hold a grudge against them. But on the other hand things between me and that person would be hella akward. Probably would have to distance myself from that person. Why'd you ask?"

She loosens up a bit. Like if a burden wasn't bothering her anymore, and speaks. "Well, back in middle school I knew this guy. Let's call him...GakiHiya. Or Gaki for short. Well, I met him in middle school one day and I started to talk to him since he seemed the most apart from the whole group. I thought of him as funny and smart because he was really shy and he scored some pretty good grades in almost every class. I knew him for...about 2 years but we never talked that much to be considered friends and...he confessed to me too back then."

"Sooooo...you turned him down?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

Ouch. Poor fella. But as she describes him he must have found someone. At least in High-School.

I tasted the soda once again and it was good to say the least. A bit less ice and it would be perfect.

As I set the glass down I spoke. "So, you think this...Gaki guy holds a grudge towards you?"

"Mhm."

"And you think Tamanawa might do the same?"

"...mhm."

"Understandable I guess. But why?"

She cracks her knuckles and yawns, very un-ladylike but pretty Orimoto-like, and her arms cross while she makes a thinking face.

"Well remember that christmas festival we did with Sobu?"

"Ugh, don't even remind me..."

She told me about GakiHiya helping out Sobu's prez Isshiki-san in the collaboration and how he seemed pretty close to her. And then how before that someone pointed out that he knew 2 beautiful girls and that the same beautiful girls helped him out in the christmas collaboration. And how he acted towards her. I don't think I saw him, I was mostly just paying attention to Tamanawa. I did however saw the famous Yukinoshita Yukino and a pink haired girl. Oh and Sobu's charismatic president, Isshiki.

"Well, maybe the guy's just grumpy. And I don't think he was trying to show off with those beautiful girls helping him out. Maybe he was just nervous around you?"

She chuckled "I doubt it."

"As for Tamanawa, he's the understanding type. You shouldn't worry about him too much, he'll get over it. If not, I could talk to him."

"I guess you are right."

Before we could contine disscussing Tamanawa and GakiHiya, the waitress finally arrived and set the two plates down. The burger was appealing and it let loose the smelly aroma of flame broiled beef.

"Here you go. Enjoy~"

She bowed and left to attend to a couple in the back area.

The conversation kinda went away as we started to eat.

* * *

Blehh~

"Man, that hit the spot."

"Ishii-senpai, you have ketchup on your cheek."

"Do I really?"

"I'll get it for you~" Kaori said as she wiped off the ketchup with a napkin and disposed of it in the trash. She then sat back down. "You know Ishii-senpai? For such a reserved guy you sure enjoy eating!"

And then she burst out into laughter.

"Yeah yeah." I wave my hand as she wipes the tears of her eyes.

She finishes wiping her eyes and looks at me.

So far this restaurant was good. Good service, sanitation, quick response.

I voiced my thoughts.

"This place looks pretty good for like a date or something. Right?"

I realized it too late as Kaori reacted by flinching. I turned away, wishing I still had food on my plate to concentrate on that.

I-I'm not insinuating anything! I'm not at that point yet!

"...it does...doesn't it?..k-kinda looks like we're on a date ourselves...haha...ha.." She said as she played with her hair.

My face heated up as I looked towards her.

C'mon Yuichii, think! Strategy!

[-Flirt. -Retreat.

-Joke. -End Turn.-]

...

*Yuichii Used Flirt.*

"Y-Yeah! A...erm...*cough cough* but I wouldn't...you know...start here if I took ya to a date..."

"O-Oh...really?..w..w-where would you start.?"

You're doing great! Keep it up!

"I...would...I-

*ring rang*

The bells of the door sounded and Kaori unexpectedly looked towards it.

"Oh?...OH MY GOD is that Hikigaya?"

She stands up abruptly and waves at some people that were just entering the cafe/bar/restaurant thing.

...mission failed. Target got distracted. Sigh.

Anyway.

Three girls and a guy. The guy looks bored and sleepy and has a tuft of hair sticking up from his head. The tallest girl has long black hair and...dare I say, a nice figure. Oh wait that's a grown woman! The second girl has pink hair tied up in a bun and probably has serious back pains. The third girl is...Isshiki?

How does Kaori know that guy? Better question, how is that guy hanging out with three beautiful girls?! What is your secret AhogeMan!?

The first one to notice us and turn this way is the guy. The color drains from his face and he makes an 'oh...crap.' face.

* * *

Surprises are a double bladed sword. They can either go good or go bad. An example of a good or even great surprise was when I was coming back from school one day and I bought a MAX coffee on a convenience store, only to find out that there was a special offer giving a 50% discount for another can if I bought one. As one can guess, that was the highlight of my day.

This however, was bad. And on this day too, where I'm with Yuigahama, Isshiki and Sensei.

This was one of the rare occasions were I was distracted and having a little bit of fun without being cynical and now...her.

It can be said that things between me and Orimoto had...improved somewhat after that annoying christmas event, with that nonsense-spewing mime Tamanawa.

She bought me a drink that one time, sure.

But she also made me illusioned that she had feelings for me a long time ago, which led me to confessing and that led to the whole school making fun of my feelings, which ultimately led to the death of the old Hachiman. But like a phoenix, he raised from the ashes to become the youth hating cynic I am today.

I-I think my chuuni was showing there...

Anyway, back to topic.

She's waving at me from a table It appears she has some company.

Why bother with me then dammit? Bother that guy sitting with you!

The guy says something to her, she nods and he walks off towards the door with the bathroom sign.

Yuigahama, who is at my side, leans onto me and whispers into my sensitive ears. "Hikki, isn't that the girl that me and Yukinon saw you with in that cafe with Hayato that one time?" She asks innocently.

S-Scary girl! Are you perhaps an elephant? That was months ago! Yuigahama's memory was sharper than expected. Now if you'd put that amount of effort into learning how to cook...

Before I could reply there was a soft tap on my shoulder. Sensei, who was behind me, let out a hearty chuckle as she placed her hand in my shoulder.

"Hahaha, it's good to see you makin' some friends Hikigaya! And another girl no less!"

Sensei, first of all, she's not even my friend. She's like a ghost of my past that although I don't hate, I rather not see her here. And you make it sound bad when you say "another girl"!

Then I hear her mutter somberly. "...why's he so lucky..."

Someone take this, woman. Now.

Isshiki, who a milisecond ago had this unreadable expression on her face, quickly put on her cute mode and looked up to me, smiling. "Is that Orimoto-senpai and Ishii-kun? We should say hi!"

Ishii-kun?

Do I have a choice? I had one but now's too late to react since Orimoto has spotted me.

Sigh, this is gonna suck.

We approach the table while Sensei excuses herself outside to smoke a bit. I swear that habit is gonna kill her one day.

Orimoto waves at us as she oddly puts the chair where this Ishii-kun guy was sitting at her side.

She smiles at us. "Hello!"

"Yo."

"Long time no see Orimoto-senpai!"

"Yahallo Orimoto-san!"

The girls ask for permission to drag chairs from other tables and the waitress happily agrees, while I seat across Orimoto as both girls sit at my left and right respectivly.

"Long time no see you guys! Specially you Hikigaya! It's been like forever!"

Yeah...well..we last saw each other at the chocolate making event so I wouldn't say forever...

The guy comes back, walking at a slow pace as he finally gets closer.

He's tall. His eyes and hair are dark blue but his eyes are...hollow.

I'm not criticizing since I can't really talk about eyes. I also wouldn't say that to him because he is intimidating as Miura and Sensei combined.

He stands there idly and he raises his arm in a quick motion.

"Hey."

He then sits down and leans back on the chair across us. A toothpick across his teeth.

...

Orimoto's eye twitches and she quickly elbows his side with a smile.

*POOM* "Ow!"

He flinches and sits up and she motions towards our direction. Muttering "be nice." to him.

"Senpai. I'd like you to meet Yuigahama Yui-chan, Iroha Isshiki-chan and-"

"-Hikigaya-chan?" He interrupts her.

He raises an eyebrow at me while smirking.

Hah.

She giggles. "Haha. Nope. Just Hikigaya."

I'm not worthy of an honorific. How quaint.

She looks lost for a bit. A finger on her chin.

Sigh.

"...Hachiman." I deadpan.

"Right! Hikigaya Hachiman, a middle school classmate. Guys, this is my senpai from Kaihin, Ishii Yuichii." She taps him in the shoulder while smiling.

"Nice to meet ya.'" he casually says.

Taken aback, I respond a bit nervous. "Uh, yeah. Likewise I guess..."

"Nice to meet ya too Ishii-san!"

"Nice to see you again Ishii-kun!"

Eh?

"You know each other?" I ask Isshiki.

"Yea Senpai! That time in the chocolate making event last week, you left me alone and Ishii-kun helped me out with a problem I had." Isshiki said.

"Ehh? Ishii-senpai?" Kaori said surprised.

"It was nothing. Just a couple of douches were harrassing Isshiki-san here."

"Eehhh? Ishii-kun it wasn't two there were about a dozen! Here's what happened!"

* * *

 _When the second to last day of the event ended with big progress I awaited for senpai's return from the restroom. After a while I received a message that he had an emergency and had to leave early._

 _"Mou senpai!" I left the meeting place half an hour later which was pretty bad for my schedule as I needed to sleep early. But that day I was feeling a bit thirsty._

 _I walked towards a vending machine on the street since the one on the building had only drinks that I didn't like and I found a gang of bad looking people, so scary!_

 _One was leaning on the vending machine and I kindly asked him to make some space for me to buy a drink. He begrudginly moved as I purchased my drink._

 _He suddenly pinned me against the wall as all of his buddies started to laugh and laugh and I was about to scream really really loud. He was saying a lot of really scary and gross stuff to me. How I was a Sobu girl and that he wanted one for himself. Bleagh!_

 _I shut my eyes for a bit, ready to shout but suddenly one of them was dragged away to the shadows, only leaving a terrified shriek as he was pulled away. Seconds later he fell from the shadows out cold on his face!_

 _As I was kept pinned to the wall, all of the gross gang members went down little by little. From a fist emerging from the shadows, to a trashcan cover hitting one square in his ugly mug to the actual trashcan dropping the last remaining one besides the stupid leader._

 _The leader then grabbed me tightly like a human shield! I swear he doesn't know how to respect a cute girl like me!_

 _He screamed that if he saw whoever dropped his gang he would hurt me._

 _An echoing voice laughed before saying. "Oh don't bother, I know you will." A can of tea launched up in the air as he said that._

 _The leader got startled and in that moment I kicked him off. And as soon as I launched off the gang leader a blur went past me and launched him against the wall with a hard slam._

 _He straightened up and dusted his uniform off. He turned to me and catched the tea can in his hand._

 _"Here." He gave me the drink that I bought before that gross guy grabbed me. He then escorted me out to my home on his motorcycle!_

 _He was so cool!_

* * *

Ishii sweatdrops and nervously tries to deny that he did all that cinematic sounding stuff as Isshiki asserts he did actually beat like 12 people.

Orimoto seems visibly taken aback, Yuigahama claps, Isshiki keeps enforcing her perspective and I give a bored thumbs up.

After all that, Orimoto is the first one to spark a conversation. "Didn't think I would see you guys in a place like this! Hahaha and less seeing Hikigaya in a crowded place like this!"

Yuigahama laughs too. "Hehehe yeah. Although we technically dragged him out to come with us."

Orimoto seems interested in what Yuigahama just said. "Eh? Did you girls drag him out to carry shopping?"

Isshiki responds this time. "We took him with us since senpai wouldn't even dare to step outside from his home."

I take offense to that! Conserving energy is the best way to pass the time mind you.

Orimoto laughs, almost like a snort. "Haha! Yeah, I know what you mean! I was actually going to go and drag Ishii-senpai if he didn't come haha!"

Yuigahama speaks. "Heeeh? It sorta looks like Ishii-san and Hikki would get along nicely!"

Isshiki nods. "Ishii-kun doesn't seem as bad as senpai though!"

I hear a slight voice muttering "But senpai will always be more special..."

The wind is crazy today, I'm hearing voices.

He shrugs. "Eh. He seems like a good guy."

Geez, this guy is carefree as hell. But I wonder just what kind of relationship Orimoto and this Ishii guy have...

I'm not pursuing the Orimoto route anymore like before, I'm just...curious?

Nope, it's none of my bussiness.

Ishikki speaks once again "Anyways this place seems to have a really good menu. Senpai, Yui-senpai. You should order something too."

Ishii responds, after gulping down his drink "Yeah, this place seems good for something like a party. Food's great."

"Sore Aru!"

...aaaaand there it is...

We ordered food. Pasta for me. Honey toast for Yuigahama and an omelette for Isshiki. And a big pot of coffee for all of us.

We ate while engaged in idle conversation.

At some point, the girls had gone to the bathroom. All together like some ritual custom.

"Sigh." "Sigh."

We both exhaled at the same time.

He looks at me. "Women, huh?"

I respond rather cutly. Not wanting to engage in a conversation. "Yeah."

The coffee pot came with a small tray with compartments for the stirrers, sugars, creams, etc.

I grabbed a cup and dumped the sugar and cream into it. Making a glittering paste. They don't serve MAX so this will have to do.

As I did this, Ishii had served himself coffee and was looking at me oddly while I stirred my cup.

As I looked up, he raised the coffee pot and said.

"Would you like some coffee with your sugar, sir?" A sarcastic smile on his face.

Hah.

I motioned to him and he poured the coffee in my cup.

I uttered a thanks and stirred once more. Taking a sip of the very welcomed coffee.

Ahhh~ sweet~

"So..." He started to speak.

He rubs his eyes and then puts his hands behind his neck.

"Hikki?" A semi-mocking smile spreads across his face.

"A nickname. Rather stupid if you ask me."

"...nah. It's kinda cute actually."

...what.

He sensed my quietness as he lazily waves his hand side to side.

"Get ya mind out of the gutter. I meant that it's kind of cute how she gave you a nickname."

"Eh." I shrug and lay back on my chair. "You wouldn't like an abbreviation of your last name made into a nickname, would you?"

"Well my last name is quite short already. Maybe if you shortened to something like "Shii". But that sounds creepy as hell."

We keep sipping our respective coffees as Ishii starts talking to me again. He leaned on the table.

"You seem close to Miss Isshiki, so between you and me, half of the story she told is BS."

"...BS?"

"Bullsh-"

"Oi I know what BS means. In what way is it a lie?"

"She didn't keep composed at all. I saw that right after they pinned her she started to angrily insult all of them with some really harsh stuff. Fear made her do that. When I took her out of there she broke down, scared out of her mind. She kept muttering 'senpai'."

Isshiki...

"Anyway, just, try to say something nice to her. She was terrified once she knew I heard them by chance. If I wasn't there and you neither, I don't think she would be here present at all."

...

"...I'll keep that in mind."

God...to think that Isshiki could have...just because I wanted to stay away from her for one day.

Wow...that was close.

Rapidly, I spoke to him. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"No problem."

The girls soon come back with Orimoto on the front smiling. And Isshiki and Yuigahama with flustered expressions. They sit down with their eyes downcast.

"What's wrong?" I mutter.

"N-Nothing!" "Yeah..nothing s-senpai!"

They look at each other and become even more flustered.

For some reason, both girls almost in sync, look down and then slowly approach their chairs towards me.

I-I'm not misunderstanding really! I get it that they are doing it to save space for people passing by. Y-Yeah, that's it...

The rest of the afternoon passed by and at some point we all just were basking in a comfortable silence.

*slide* *bump*

...

*slide* *bump*

What?

I looked up from my phone as I saw a smiling Orimoto sliding her chair closer to a nervous looking Ishii who slid away from her in return.

*slide* *bump*

...

*slide* *bump*

"Ehhh? Are Orimoto-senpai and Ishii-senpai dating?"

Isshiki blurted out in mock curiousity.

Orimoto's smile dissappeared, replaced with an open mouth of bewilderment.

"Isshiki-chan hahahaha what are you saying? Ishii-senpai will always be someone I can't date hahaha! He's too much to handle! Hahaha!" His expression changes.

"I-I'm sure he's not that bad Kaori-san!" Yuigahama says. His face lightens up a bit at what Yuigahama says.

"Oh trust me haha! He's terrible! Hahaha!"

She slapped Ishii's back over and over with a playful smile while Ishii froze before he could say anything. Then he slowly slouched in his chair.

He looked down for the rest of the evening.

Whew, I can sorta relate to that.

* * *

-7:32pm-

After we all ate and chatted, we noticed it was getting late so after each person paid for their respective meal, we left.

Sensei didn't eat. Said that she was gonna have a light dinner and a few drinks at her apartment. What struck me oddly was how she looked at Ishii. He was still sulky, hands in his pockets and his gaze elsewhere.

She then approached him.

"Say kid. Have we met before?"

"I'm not a kid..."

He then rubbed his chin and squinted at Sensei.

"I don't really know. You do seem a bit familiar. I apologize if I can't recall, I have...a bit of an issue remembering stuff from a few years ago."

Orimoto came up to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He had an accident around two to three years ago. On his red bike. Really nasty stuff."

Sensei rubbed her neck akwardly.

"Oh, then don't worry about it kid. Sorry."

"Still not a kid. Oh but don't worry about it. Not your fault either Onee-san."

"O-Oh...onee-san huh?" Sensei blushed and smiled bashfully.

"Hahaha see Yuigahama-chan! He's terrible!"

He looked oddly at Orimoto before brushing her hand from his shoulder.

Then I spoke.

"Well compared to you Sensei, he IS a kid. Should have said Oba-chan instead."

...

Crap...I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"... . ."

Purple aura. Check.

Menacing eyes. Check.

Clenched fists. Check.

I'm done for...

*FWOOSH*

Eek!

*BLOCK*

...

A-Are?

I opened my eyes, fully expecting pain but Ishii had diverted Sensei's fist with his forearm.

Her eyes widened as she slowly retrieved her hand.

"F-First time someone catches my Aeon Bullet punch™."

"Oh sorry. It was a reflex."

After a while, Sensei took Yuigahama back to her house since she lives far from here while I decided to just take the train home along with Isshiki with whom I share the station. I can't deal with those three for more than a day because I'll get attached.

...and I'm not a good person to be attached to.

However Sensei didn't leave without saying next time Ishii wasn't gonna be there to save me.

...creepy...

Orimoto and Ishii were walking to a place near the station to retrieve his bike so unavoidably they offered to walk with us for a while.

They walked ahead while we were a few steps back from them. She kept touching and brushing his hand against him as he annoyedly moved away.

If you guys were gonna be all lovey-dovey like this you might as well just ditch me now kay?

Like I said before, the attraction I used to have for Orimoto is gone but... It feels like the old Hachiman is bitter inside my mind.

Or maybe i'm just craving for physical contact like that huh? Heh, like hell.

Isshiki kept tugging at my sleeve for some reason but I didn't budge.

Orimoto stopped abruptly at some clothing store to window shop and after a while, she dashed inside with Isshiki, leaving me and Ishii outside.

Waiting.

.

.

.

"So I heard you went to middle with...Orimoto."

Oi, don't talk to me. I don't know you. Go back to sulking.

...

Ok that's a bit harsh.

Taken aback, I respond after a brief moment "W-Well yeah."

Damn, I mumbled.

He leans on the wall with arms crossed, like he's trying to decipher the Da Vinci code.

"Say...what's your name again?"

"H-Hikigaya Hachiman."

"Oh, cool then."

...

Silence.

"OH!"

He gasps as he slams his fist down onto his open palm. As if he just encountered a treasure in a cave.

It kinda startled me as I slightly flinched. He took note of this and waved his hand around.

"Sorry, I remembered something."

"Hm."

He nervously laughs and then he places a hand on his chin in a thoughtful manner.

He taps his foot impatiently, waiting for Orimoto.

"Now's your chance, Hikigaya."

"Ha?"

"We're gonna go separate ways in a bit. You'll be alone with Miss Isshiki to say what you have to say."

"..I guess."

She finally comes back holding a bag. She looks at the both of us and giggles "You guys havin' fun?"

Ishii just stays quiet. I shrug.

Before we walk any further I stop abruptly. "Actually, Orimoto, I need to go to the mall. Have to buy my mom some stuff to cook for dinner."

Obvious lie is obvious since I just had some ramen at that place a while ago. And mom has the graveyard shift today. Yes, in sunday.

Please buy my excuse. I don't want you using this Ishii guy to coerce me to accompany you.

She looks confused but then smiles at me, well, more like a snicker. "Typical of you Hikigaya, anyways, we'll go this way. Senpai will give me a ride back home so don't worry!"

Why would I worry? Tch, even Hiratsuka-sensei with her bachelorette status worries me more than you, so don't flatter yourself!

Ishii looks tired and doesn't say anything. Just glares at her.

Orimoto laughs and hits him in the side with her elbow "Hahahaha, you're so funny Senpai! Anyways let's go~ See you later Hikigaya! Isshiki-chan!"

She waves at us and proceeds to drag Ishii to the opposite side. He waves us a lazy peace sign farewell.

I turn around as they finally leave the vicinity and let a deep breath out.

Why do I have to get involved with so many people...

Tucking my hands away, I proceed to walk towards the station.

To think I missed PreCure for this nonsense. I demand a day refund Hiratsuka-sensei! You old hag!

We walked down the street for a while. Rarely is Isshiki this quiet with just the two of us. She grabbed my sleeve as we walked.

...

I spoke as we sat down on a bench in the station.

"Ishii told me some stuff..."

She only grabbed my sleeve tighter.

"...I'm sorry."

"..."

She raised her sleeves towards her eyes. Rubbing her eyes as she sniffled.

"...y'know...it wasn't..ye-your...f-faault so...*sniff* don't apologize...but st-still...I was so scared..."

...

My brotherly instinct took over me as I held her close, patting her head.

I'm the worst.

We stayed there, the quiet sounds of the winds and Isshiki's quiet crying filling the empty silence. Soon the train came and we left.

* * *

My feet are almost dragging on the floor as Ka...Orimoto pulls me towards the parking of the market.

...

Let go.

She stops abruptly. Looking around, she sees something in the distance and drags me towards it.

The heat of her hand would be uncomfortable but...is it weird to say I like it.

I MEAN it's all sweaty as hell. But...I don't mind. I-I guess her hand's not that sweaty...it's actually kinda warm.

Unconsciously I notice I've squeezed her hand slightly but she doesn't give a signal.

Shaking my head, I recall what she said earlier and retrieve my hand. Wiping it on my pants.

Shame on me for being so hopeful...

Sigh.

She keeps walking until she stops somewhere.

Some park from around here. A complete one filled with swings, benches, one of those monkey bar things and a slide. I've been here once before.

She stops abruptly.

I walk past her.

"The other station is up ahead. It'll leave you right in front of your house. Bye."

I start walking away.

"...senpai?"

"...what.."

She softly grabs my sleeve.

"Is there something wrong, Senpai?"

Huh.

"You know, that's the thing. Yes, there is. Maybe it was just me for being a dumbass and assuming things that are not possible. But then again, I'm used to it."

I shake her hand off of my sleeve and continue walking.

"...was it something I did?"

"Close..."

"...something I said?"

"Ding."

"But what did I say...oh."

"You know exactly what you said."

I am honestly tired. I just wanna leave.

I sigh as I walk towards where I parked my bike but suddenly a blur intercepts me.

She slowly presses her face against my chest and grabs my shirt.

A muffled something is heard, but i didn't quite hear it.

My heartbeat is goin' at an alarming rate.

"W-What's wrong...Orimoto?"

She tightens her grip and after a while, lifts her face up to face mine.

"Nothing...just...I feel bad senpai. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault..."

She shuts my mouth with her hand and chuckles "Geez Senpai, you're so nice sometimes. Assuming it's your fault here I feel so...insecure. Don't worry, It's not your fault. Only mine. I know I said some really horrible stuff about you, but...you aren't that bad. I'm sorry."

Oh really? I'm not THAT bad? Gee, thanks...

Wait?

Insecure?

"You felt...insecure?"

"Mhm."

Oh.

I am at a loss for words. Why would freaking KAORI would be insecure of all people?

She sighs and speaks again. "I mean seeing Hikigaya with those girls made me feel...bad. Like I underestimated him and I'm not good enough. I feel so shallow, I should have known him a bit better. I feel like he's doing it just to brag to me. I just panicked and said mean things about you...sorry. I didn't mean it."

Huh?

"Okay excuse me for a moment but just what the heck are you talking about?"

"...Hikigaya...I mean-"

"GakiHiya, right?"

"Wha? How did y-"

"Obvious. You don't trust me. Fine. Just tell me why you feel insecure."

She looks down at her feet and steps back, then she looks up to me and speaks. Getting closer.

"I mean look at him! He hangs out with three beautiful girls! And one of them is a grown woman Senpai! And he knows THE Yukinoshita Yukino. Heck, they are even on the same club with Yuigahama-san from earlier. And me in the two years that I have in Kaihin I haven't had a single boyfriend!...the only one I know wants to be around me is...you of all people." She slightly glares at me.

...

I step back from her.

"...if you wanted to I'd be gone and you know it."

"...sorry...I'm just being an idiot Senpai...I didn't mean it."

...

Ah what the hell.

"Yeah whatever. I'm not mad at that, it's just that you're making yourself seem like you are nothing girl. You have friends. A few but you at least have. Even if you can be a dickens by being blunt don't mean you do it with harm intended. Don't it?"

She looks up to me with a puzzled expression. I cross my arms and continue talking "I think you had it all wrong here, Gak- Hikigaya, didn't seem to be bragging at all. In fact he rarely even spoke the whole time. AND you said it yourself, Hikigaya shares club with both those girls so he must be a lucky bastard and he only hangs with them for that, club stuff. Also he didn't even want out from his home so obviously they brought that hot sensei to bring him out and nothing else. I've never seen so much fear in a guy's eyes."

When her gray gaze met mine. Everything about Hiratsuka-san made all kinds of alarms go off in my head. Danger ones.

She holds her chin in thought "I guess you're right..."

"Yeah, so stop feeling bad just because that Gahama girl has a bigger rack Kaori. You are fine as you are." I waved my hand around.

Her face contorts and she turns super red, like, so red dude "Gosh! I-I'm not even concerned about that! And stop looking at me with that smile!"

"Hahaha"

She hits my arm rapidly. Honestly, it's like she's gonna start yelling 'ORI ORI ORI'.

She stops to catch her breath while I just lead her to a nearby kiosk thing. With a garden surrounding it. We reach a bench with a nice view and we sit.

She sits close to the left of me and speaks in a soft tone. "Thanks...You know senpai, thank you. I feel like you're like the only one that'll listen to me."

"Yeah don't sweat it, so do you feel better now?"

"I do in fact, it's just that...well Hikigaya..."

"Aw, did the big scawy man scawe you Kaowi-chan?"

She smiles at that "What is that? Haha so dumb."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

I stretch my left hand and it softly lands on the top of her head. Slowly, I start ruffling her hair.

"Sen-Senpai?"

"I'm crap at consolation words anyway."

She smiles and her face turns pink.

We just sit there for a few minutes, so I fear she'll fall asleep or something. What with the cool wind blowing, the light of the moon and the silence of the night, sometimes, I wouldn't mind staying up late to watch the sky.

"So, do ya feel better yet?"

"Mhm."

"Kay, so..."

I get up.

*inhale*

*exhale*

"...I wanna say something...if you don't mind...Kaori."

She stands up.

"...what is it?"

I'm sure she knows...

...that I'm about to confess.

It's weird. Right? Why do I like her?

Plus, I'm her senpai. I should be giving a better example.

But this cannot be kept bottled up on me forever.

This garden kiosk is perfect for that. And I don't want to have regrets.

"...we have been friends for long and...things sometimes escalate and...friends stop being friends for reasons. Sometimes becoming less than that...or more..."

Yes. This is my resolve. This is what I've been looking for.

"And maybe the timing is crap but...I need to be honest about what I feel. What I have been feeling for months now. And, it has to do mainly with you."

Her expression doesn't move an inch.

"I have my reasons and if you ask me, I'll list each one of them for you but...I need to say this now."

She hasn't said a word...

"Orimoto Kaori...I...I..."

"...yes?"

Shit! I practiced this! I can't freeze right now!

"...I Lo-"

"Ehh? Ori-chan?"

Someone suddenly calls out to her.

She jumps up like a scared cat and looks all around her.

I look over her and I see a girl in the distance.

"...ahem...a friend of yours?" I scaredly and nervously question.

Kaori suddenly winds up, interrupting me and...WHAT?!

*PUSH*

AH!

*TRISHLE TRASHLE*

...gah.

...she just pushed me in the little garden...

"Hahaha what are you doin' out here on sunday Ori-chan? You on a date? I think I saw a guy with you earlier!"

"N-No haha! I was just shopping alone. I don't plan on dating anytime soon!"

...

I can hear them as they speak and her friend tells her to join her and...Kaori agrees. Leaving me behind hurriedly.

...I just got abandoned.

Tears well up in my eyes.

...it's not the fact that apparently she doesn't like to be seen with me. Or that she just freaking ditched me for someone else. Or that she indirectly just told me to halt my confession...

...well, it is partly that...

...but is the fact that she pushed me onto a really thorny bush.

*TRASHLE*

...oh no! My clothes!

...whatever...

...I'm used to this...so no big deal...

*sniff*

No biggie...right?

Ouch.

* * *

[The next day] -6:00am-

-Yuichii-

 _*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*_

...ah!

*SLAM*

What in the fu-...

Oh...I was sleeping.

...shit, I almost break my alarm clock.

I wince as I moved. Finally looking around. My torso and arms were covered by bandages with blood red dots across them.

I can't even remember last night, I was out with...oh...I remember.

Orimoto.

I put these bandages on last night because she pushed me into the thorns.

Just thinking about last night makes me want to search for other damn apartment, one far from here. Just because her dad is like the landlord of mine.

*SLAM*

"GOD I'M SO FUCKING STUPID! I SHOULD HAVE KEPT MY DAMN MOUTH SHUT!"

I hold my face in embarrassment.

But then again, it may be my fault.

Even though I have known her for 6 months...I could feel something coming off of her.

An aura of welcoming. Like she actually wanted to be my friend. And she became a true friend soon after that.

It wasn't until last month that she started being bolder. Almost in a flirty way. She would joke about us. She would be a lot more physical in our interactions.

But yeah. Maybe that's just how she is.

I'm pretty sure she knows what I was about to do.

...it's fine.

I'm a really dangerous looking person. Ever since I started high-school everyone avoided me. I can't quite recall my middle-school days but I do know that I was pretty violent back then. Maybe that helped the whole delinquent rumor to grow bigger and bigger.

I was used to faring alone before I met her. If I have to go back to that lifestyle I can live with that. I met her after the beginning of my 3rd year after all.

2 years wandering around alone, occasionally talking to people who had the guts to approach me was kinda nice. I'm able to go back to how things were.

...I'm sure I can but...

I really thought we had something going on.

I was really hopeful of her accepting my feelings and...I didn't even know what she thought of me.

I'm an idiot.

If I had been more patient, I could have been with her as a friend for a longer time...

At least I was honest with myself.

I don't hold it against her.

Having partially sat up on the bed, I slowly laid back down and covered myself.

I'm not going to school. I don't feel well.

With that, I just simply went back to sleep.

* * *

-8:20am-

-Hachiman-

Yawn.

Cycling. An activity anyone can do. As long as you're not morbidly obese or legless, you can pedal. So in this morning as I'm pedalling to school I avoid the little groups of people walking ahead of me.

Oi, pick up the pace people! Be considerate to those who don't want to get punched by a certain teacher with a nearly due expiration date!

Pedalling for these past years hasn't been in vain, as I skillfully avoid people.

Finally arriving at school, I ride into the bike racks and chain up my bike.

I debate wether or not activating Stealth Hikki™ on but I decide not to, it'd be a waste of time and energy because these people ignore me anyway.

After a bit of tiresome walking I reached my destination.

I walk into my classroom earlier than usual, still feeling drowsy and I sat down on my desk.

Nothing unusual happening, just your typical highschool students talking in groups about various topics I'm not interested in.

No sign of Totsuka...

I pull up my bag onto my lap. Scrounging inside for my earbuds and my novel. Pulling them out I place my bag at my feet and I turn on my phone, blasting music at a rather high volume and opening my novel. Opening the pages, I remove my book mark and I resume reading.

You may be wondering how can I read and listen to music at the same, well in my arsenal of loner abilities I can activate a heightened concentration. That way I can read, listen to music and ignore the world all at the same time!

Also, I only listen to instrumental music since the words would just mix up with my reading.

I resume my reading until the main clique of the class arrives.

Hayama, ever so smiling, making his way towards their seats.

Miura, swooning over him, completely extinguishing the queen of fire for a shy girl with a crush.

Tobe, making hand gestures at the virgin and fence sitter, Ooka and Yamato.

Ebina, trying to contain herself from the boys having close contact.

And finally, the pink haired, bun enthusiast and social chameleon herself, Yuigahama. She's the only one to notice me and she walks over to me.

If by walk you mean, skipping up and down making her Gahamas bounce, then yeah, she's walking over.

"Yahallo Hikki!"

"Yo."

Sensing I might as well end it here, I place the bookmark back onto the book and switch off the music, pocketing the book and earbuds on my bag.

Yuigahama continues and she starts up the convesation.

"What where you reading Hikki?"

"Nothing you would understand, that's for sure."

"Mean Hikki! Hmph!"

She turns away in mock anger but it doesn't last a minute as she starts talking again.

"So tell me Hikki. Did you like, have fun yesterday?"

"I guess you could say it was a nice change of pace. J-Just for a bit I guess."

She nods her head like a child with a sugar overdose. "Right? It was soooo fun! But I wish Yukinon would have like, joined us you know? Must be boring to attend a meeting in sunday."

Why are you so loud this early?...

"Well, when you are the second child of a prestigious family, you should expect those kind of responsibilities wether she likes it or not." I said rubbing my eyes.

Yuigahama looks up and holds her chin in hand. "Hmm, I guess so. Anyway, can I ask a question Hikki?"

She turned a little bit serious but not so much. She looked down at me with curiosity.

"Er, I guess."

"Who was that girl at that restaurant?"

Her tone held curiosity and the slightest hint of malice as she asked the question.

Taken aback, I responded. "Well she's that girl Haruno set me and Hayama up with in that cafe a while ago."

She fidgeted and started playing with her fingers. "I-I know...what I meant was from where do you know her?"

"Middle school. But I hadn't seen her for a long time. Why?"

"Was she...your friend?"

Sigh.

"Nope, she's just an acquaintance. Heck, less than that."

"O-Oh, sorry Hikki, I just assumed since she was so friendly and all." She semi-hesitantly said.

"You don't have to think I'll bite you, stop being so nervous." I muttered annoyed.

"T-Then..."

I look up to her. Why's she so red!? Do you have a fever? Why come to school then! Might as well just-

"...Are we your friends...Hikki? Me and Yukinon I mean."

What.

"I-"

Before I can answer, Hiratsuka-sensei enters the classroom and Yuigahama frets.

"Ah! Imeansorryhikkii'llgobacktomydeskbyebye!"

She speeds off to her desk before sensei even notices her and hides her face in her arms.

Miura looks at my direction with an annoyed expression then goes back to tapping at her phone.

A-Ahem.

Homeroom starts. Just your typical day.

Sigh.

Let's just get this over with...

* * *

-1:40pm-

*CLANG*

A can of joy falls down from the vending machine. A yellow and black can of sweet condensed milk with the words MAX Coffee.

Picking it up, I waste no time in popping it open and taking a sip.

*glug*

Ah. Pure bliss.

Classes just ended. Nothing particularly interesting happened today aside from well...

...Totsuka was absent.

What have I done to you, God of rom-com? For you to deny me the sight of Totsuka? Have I sinned in the name of rom-com?

Oh wait, I have. Since I haven't succumbed to the cliches you put me through.

Whatever, I'll just see Totsuka tomorrow then.

...I hope so...

Finishing up my can, I toss it into the nearby bin and proceed to walk alone towards club.

"Hikki!"

So much for the alone part.

"Sup."

"Shall we walk together to club after this class, Hikki?"

Stop fidgeting dammit, you'll give me the wrong idea.

"Yeah, sure."

Don't see the need of asking that one class away from going to club. Now everybody's staring at me...

Ugh. I hate all this attention.

* * *

-2:12pm-

-Yuichii-

...

I'm so bored.

I shoulda just went to school. I have been in bed all morning and I need an excuse for tomorrow.

Sigh.

I wonder what she's doing. Probably telling one of her friends that the fearsome Ishii was reduced to a puppy dog as he tried to confess her.

Haaaa, what the heck am I going to do next time I see her?...

...

I'm cold.

I toss the bedsheets off me as I get up slowly. Barefooted, I make my way towards the closet and pull out a thicker cover and some track pants.

Now, semi-decently dressed, I switched from my bed to my couch since the sunlight hits the living room better and it's way warmer there.

I slowly settled myself on the oddly comfortable velvety warm couch, as to not de-arrange my bandages.

Ah...I'm starting to feel a bit better...maybe later I'll go to a café to eat something.

...

...

*knock knock*

Augh.

...piss off...I'm unwilling to do anything...let alone get up...

*knock knock knock*

...

"Ishii-senpai!" A muffled and familiar voice said.

...oh no...

I'm definitively not gonna even think of opening that door.

*knock* *knock*

"Ishii-senpai! I know you're in there! Your bike's parked here."

...

After a while, the sound seized and I just half figured she must have left. I say half because I was so sleepy I didn't even notice what happened to her. Then I decided to just nap it off.

...

ZzZzZ...

...

...purple...hair...

...

Zzzz...

...

...pai

...

...npai...

...

...shii...npai...

Augh...who is making...noise...

I had woken up once again. Checking the digital clock on the wall, it was like 3:00pm-ish.

...

"Ishii-senpai."

I looked at my side and saw Orimoto standing there, clad in Kaihin blue uniform and a scarf...that I gave her on christmas...

Yeah just push the salt on my wound please and thank you.

I laid my head back down and turned. My back now facing her.

"What."

"I didn't see you at school today senpai. Is something wrong with you today?"

Oh not just today. A lot of days actually.

This however, is none of your business Orimoto-san.

"I just didn't feel like going. Buzz off. I'm trying to sleep. Also, how did you get in?" I raise my head towards her.

"My dad's the owner, remember?. He has a set of keys but he doesn't know that I took your place's. Pretty neat right?" She spinned the key on her finger as she smiled.

...

I laid back down and pulled the covers up to my head.

"So you can come whenever you damn please? If you don't get out I'll tell on you. Go. I'm trying to sleep."

She grabbed the covers.

"Aww c'mon senpai! You can't be this lazy!"

I tried ro move but the pain made me wince and I reacted too late. The pin holding my bandages in place got stuck in the sheets and they were pulled off me.

*SWOOSH*

...

"...s-senpai..."

I was now sat up in my couch, with cuts and bruises and scars and all that jazz covering my front and back.

I sighed.

"...are you happy now?" I held the bridge of my nose as I sat crosslegged on the couch.

"W-...what happened to you?"

"Oh you know...I was about to do something stupid when a certain somebody pushed me off a kiosk last night."

I motioned my head towards the coffee table and there it lay my attire from last night.

Black jeans trashed and mudded and a gray dress shirt stained with drips of blood and also very much the definition of ripped apart. They were also brand new clothes, but that wasn't the issue here.

With no desire to stay here any longer, I stood up and went to my room.

I gently closed the door behind me as I looked for a set of presentable clothes to go outside.

I heard a soft tap on the door. Then a muffled voice came through.

"...I'm sorry..."

I honestly can't tell if you are being serious.

"But..."

She didn't finish that sentence as I was already fully dressed.

When I slowly neared the door, she spoke again.

"...You...I can't be like that with you...senpai..."

I opened the door and stood in front of her.

"Why? Why is it so bad? Is it my past? Is it my eyes? What is it!" I held her shoulders.

Startled...she looked away...

"I just don't...feel the same way...this is not the time for that...I'm sorry..."

Oh.

...

It made sense now.

I was putting my own thoughts before even considering how she might feel.

I just assumed she would accept my confession instantly.

...

I let go of her.

"I get it now...this is not your fault...only mine..."

I walked past her. Her hair shadowing her expression. Her fist clenched.

I grabbed my keys.

"I'm sorry..."

And I left her in my apartment as I rode my bike and drove off.

* * *

-2:45pm-

-Hachiman-

When I least expected it, we had already reached the clubroom.

Yuigahama went ahead, excitedly opening the door.

*SLIDE* *BUMP* "Yahallo!"

"Yo."

"Good evening Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun."

"Ehehehe."

Yuigahama proceeds to dash towards her seat next to Yukinoshita, while I just go towards mine in the edge of the table.

Soon enough, the scent of perfectly brewed tea fills the room, along with a somewhat comfortable silence.

She pours the tea onto our cups gracefully. A real lady of high...I can't recall the word...err...status?

It is like this everyday, me reading a light novel, Yuigahama texting on her phone and Yukinoshita reading a big book, probably in english.

Even though the three of us are members of the same club, it feels like I don't exist once they begin talking. They have chemistry and a weird synergy.

Synergy? I almost sounded like that mime Tamanawa, eugh...

*SLIDE* *BUMP*

"Yahallo!"

"Yahallo Iroha-chan!"

"Isshiki-san, please knock next time."

"Yo."

Isshiki Iroha has joined the server.

She soon joined as she sat down in my side of the table. A bit away from me.

"Ne ne Yukinon! We had so much fun yesterday! But it sure was a bummer that you couldn't come. Right Hikki?" Yuigahama said as she rubbed her cheek into Yukinoshita's.

"Yeah we should do that again! I have Orimoto-senpai and Ishii-senpai's numbers yesterday! It is a shame you couldn't join us Yukinoshita-senpai!"

Please don't do this a daily thing, Isshiki. I'm barely recovering from walking so much yesterday.

Isshiki seemed to have bettered somewhat since last night.

Bettered? Is that even a word?

As for Yukinoshita, I couldn't care less if she showed up or not yesterday. I would have gotten abused either way. But I'm too tired to provoke her today.

"Yeah sure, sad you couldn't come." I said with a dissmisive tone without taking my eyes off my novel.

As I was staring at my novel I couldn't see the expression on her face, but she didn't say anything for a while. Then she regained her ability to talk and spoke.

"A-Ara, you would like to have all those girls around you, won't you Hikigaya-kun? So sad that you want to be seen as some sort of harem king. I feel sorry for you but with your disgusting eyes that would be impossible."

...

That's what I get for trying to be nice.

Feeling mentally drained, I decide not to retort and I just make a 'mhm' sound, dissmising her words completely.

"Oh? No retort Hikigaya-kun? Then I'm sure that you know I'm right."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say."

"Y-Yukinon, aren't you being kinda harsh to Hikki?"

"Yeah...senpai isn't that bad..."

"Hm? Oh not at all. I'm certain a thing like Hikigaya-kun must already be used to being pointed at for what he is. A disgusting pervert."

Pervert? You must be scraping the bottom of the barrel for that insult.

I haven't come close to sexually harrassing anyone.

Yuigahama stares at me with an unreadable expression. Like a mix of concern and worry that Yukinoshita was being a total bitch at me for no reason. Isshiki alternates her worried stare between me and Yukinoshita.

"I worry for whatever people said about Isshiki-san, Yuigahama-san and sensei when they saw you with them. I surely hope they didn't see them as women that were after money because I wouldn't imagine women going after your looks."

Stop it.

"Disgusting pervert."

Cut it out.

"Loner creep."

Stop.

"Fish eyed loser"

Isshiki opened her mouth, almost saying something but before she could speak I stood up abruptly. My chair skidding backwards. Yuigahama jumped and looked at me with wide eyes, Isshiki stared at me in worry and confusion while Yukinoshita snapped her head towards me.

"...I don't care what kind of crap is your family putting you through, if you just realized you're never going to reach Haruno or that you have a superiority and inferiority complex at the same time, it's not my bussiness. So don't take your frustrations out on me, Ice Queen. If you are so worried about me doing something bad to you then simply, I won't come here anymore."

I glared at her. And I finally noticed the tired expression she was wearing with bags under her eyes.

Tch.

I turned around, not looking back as I took my bag and quietly left.

I wasn't feeling that well this day and now Miss Perfect wants to throw crap at me? No thanks.

I'm going home, I'm too tired.

* * *

-3:20pm-

-Yuichii-

I had arrived to a nearby café to have something sweet.

I needed the sugar. Or at least the sugar would help me feel better. I just needed something sweet, cold and filling.

...

Parking my bike at a newly opened one called "KuroAzure" I made my way inside.

*TRINRIN*

The door's bells made sound as I entered the café, and I took all in.

The soft noise of busy people working, the radio emitting a soft tune, the low chatter. The smell of sweet bread, freshly brewed coffee and the warmth made me release a soft sigh.

I made my order and proceeded to sit down somewhere when an antennae caught my eye.

...wait that's not an antennae. It's hair. Somebody was slouching over a table near the window. Well not so much slouching, he had a hand on his cheek.

Black sobu uniform. A glass of iced coffee in one hand and a thin book on the other.

I squinted at him and I sorta recognized him.

"Hikigaya?"

He turned around and his eyes widened in slight surprise.

"Ishii?"

.

[...]

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome to the new and somewhat improved Black Gives Way To Blue. I'm your host, Vic and I would like to thank you for reading the new chapter 1.**

 **If you are new to this particular story I'll explain. This story originally had more, shorter chapters. Well I decided to merge some chapters into the new Chapter 1. I edited some scenes and tried to clean it up a tad.**

 **I hadn't had time to write since I was busy the past...umm..months? Yeah so, I apologize if you were expecting a new chapter from this lousy story of mine. Oopsie doops.**

 **Now, this may be a stretch but I wanna release a new chapter every 1-2 weeks. I pretty much have the entire plot that I want to publish laid out in my head so I really wanna finish this story.**

 **Now, I heard a certain somebody's comments made one of my favorite authors, gnt000q, leave this site.**

 **I won't insult you, block you or do anything of the sort. All I'm saying is, if there's a story you don't like, you stop reading and find another story to read. This section of Fanfiction is filled with very talented people so I doubt you won't find something you like.**

 **With that out of the way lemme just say that I was envisioning a more ambitious project for this story.**

 **I wanted to have illustrations. Songs between chapters. And oddly, I wanted to draw a manga when I finished the story.**

 **I'm gonna drop the whole ending song thing for all chapters. Some chapters will have em.**

 **The story will now be divided in acts. I do wanna draw Yuichii side by side with Hachiman so one of these days I'll get around to it.**

 **If you want to get an idea as to how Yuichii sounds, I immediatelly thought of Tomoya Okazaki's japanese VA, Yuichi Nakamura. I liked his sarcastic tone so yeah.**

 **As for my other stories, I'm updating Drabbles sometime this life (kidding, this month) and I'm renaming 'The Deepest Blues...' to 'Bad Magic.'**

 **If you like this, give a follow, favorite, a review or all three! I would love to hear some criticism.**

 **See ya next chapter. (I promise not to take so damn long next time)**


	2. Chapter 2

hello boys and girls. ya miss me?

course not why would you.

anyways im just gonna post the summary of blagk gives way to blue because it drives me insane that i had the story all thought out and i dont have the motivation or strength to lift this writers block.

The story was gonna be about hachiman and my oc yuichii meeting and befriending each other after hikigaya helps yuichii with kaori. after they become buddies, haruno would take an interest in yuichii for an odd reason and invite hikigaya to work as a waiter in a yukinoshita party with yuichii as security because haruno witnessed yuichii mostly and hikigaya beat up some thugs.

the party goes well and after haruno is driving hikigaya and yuichii back home they get attacked by some men in suits who crash into their car and try to take haruno.

yuichii and hachiman fight the men but yuichii protects haruno and hachiman from an armed man, taking shot to the abdomen.

hikigaya is stabbed in the hand and after yuichii is shot, he puts pressure in yuichii's wound which leaves hacxhiman's hands bloody as hell.

haruno is safe and the men run off, an ambulance comes and yuichii is taken away.

yuichii falls into a coma which makes hachiman sad because he was ok in his opinion and after a visit to the hospital, he goes home.

when he gets home he starts having a headache and colapses onto his bed.

when he wakes uip hachiman is now a combo of yuichii and himself, cheery and strong but realist and smart. he werids everyone out and after the day ends, when he goes back home he collapses again.

hachiman wakes up in a black and white room, his mindspace and sees yuichii.

turns out hachiman and yuichii fused in a way and after waking up, hachiman has the control to his body back but noiw yuichii cansee and feels everything hachian does which makes hachimans life both easier and harder at the same time.

after that the story would have arcs focusing on sagami, meguri, the service club, iroha, saki, kaori and then yukino

throughout the story i would have revealed yuichii's identity which was that he was a classmate of haruno back in the us middle school and befriended haruno while she was using an alias for witness protection, the alias would have been called Summer Burns and hayama would have been John Dowe. th flash backs told of how yuichii and summer fell in love with each other but after john realized he too liked summer, he lied making both him and summer go back to japan in secret. with yyuichii trying to chase after summer but getting into an accident that makes him lose his memories

final arc would have been yukino's because no matter what i think, yukino seems like the most fitting girl for hachiman.

hayama would devise a plan to take over his company to have an influence and to have haruno se him as a true man and he coerced yukino's parents to have an arranged marriage,

yukino tells hachiman and confesses, and they spent 48 hrs together as a couple because they knew nothing could stop yukino's parents.

throughout this yuichii is constantly trying to convince hachiman to let her go and after they fight in hachiman's mindspace, yuichii dissappears from hachiman's mind. presumably getting disconnected from the life support and dying.

hachiman laments this and apologizes to yuichii in his mind but says he still has to go through with saving yukino.

using yuichii's bhike he rushes through the empty chiba countryside and is intercepted by hayama. they fight and hayama is choking hachiman almost killing him before a scrawny looking yuichii, who has woken up from his coma, saves hachiman. he apologizes and since they were almost one poerson tru the couyrse of about a year or so, he swears to protect hachiman's friends and love. yuichii still being in love with kaori ofc

hachiman takes the chance and leaves with yuichii holding up hayama. after a long fight yuichii has hayama by the throat and says they could have been friend if not for hayama's selfishness towards him and Summer.

Yuichii knocks him out and carries him to hayama's car, going after hachiman to save him.

one final scene where yukino blows up to her mother and she lets hachiman nd yukino be a couple

a few years hachiman and yukino are married with yuichii marrying kaori and each other being best men on their weddings.

cut to final scene where yuichii's daughter amd hachiman's son open up the latest service club in soubu

end

so yeah that is the briefed out summary i had a lot of ideas and subplots where hachiman and yuichii do wacky shit but the main plot was a serious one

so i aint writing it so there have the synoipsis


End file.
